Inesperado
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Aveces puede ser tan.. Desesperante.. LestradeXMycroft


_**Inesperado**_

_**By Frii Wonka**_

"Mycroft Holmes"

¡"Mycroft Holmes!

Era el nombre que había estado escuchando constantemente el peliblanco entre sus sueños, entre sus horas de almuerzo, entre sus visitas a Sherlock. Que odioso era. Era un acompañante y más que del gobierno. Pero ya se la pasaba estando visitando a su oficina.

De pronto era para ver un caso de Sherlock.

De pronto era para ver si la policía tenía todo lo que necesitaba

De pronto... Era para cualquier tontería.

Soltó un bufido el peliblanco cuando vio de reojo a una de las mujeres que siempre le visitaba si es que él no podía hacerlo en persona.. Para el peliblanco se desesperaba pero gracias a todos sus dioses, contaba con una extensa paciencia.. Y unas donas y un café a la mano para poder contener.

— Buenas tardes Señor Lestrade.

— Buenas tardes.. Uh..

— Anthea.. Por favor. — Miraba hacía su BlackBerry la morena mientras se sentaba frente a él. — Iré al Grano. Mi jefe está interesado en usted.

— Q-Que! — Se daba unos golpes al pecho el peliblanco, pues la noticia le había dejado desconcertado y casi se ahogaba con el pedazo de dona que se había metido a la boca. — Como que.. "Interesado"? Te refieres a mi trabajo… no? — Alzó una ceja mirándola fijamente.

— No. — Se levantó y le miró. — El está interesado por usted.. De otra manera.

— Es por eso que él…

— No entiendo por qué. En verdad que tiene mujeres muy guapas trabajando para él. Y bueno.. — Lo miro ladeando la cabeza. — Bueno.. Es mi jefe y en sus gustos no le puedo criticar. Además es guapo, aun que algo viejo para él.

— Q-Que.. Yo no.. no soy..

— Ni él.. Ni Sherlock. Pero ya ve como son las cosas.. — Volvió a su móvil y comenzó a salir. — Si no está ocupado.. Y sé que no. Mi Jefe vendrá por usted esta noche.. Solo quiere conversar.

— S-Sí…

Toda la tarde estuvo repasando las palabras de la mujer por su cabeza, una y otra, y otra vez. Tratando de encontrar el sentido a todo. Pocas veces habían hablado.. En realidad en cada charla el mayor de los Holmes siempre había sido bastante agradable. A diferencia de lo que decía Sherlock.

Ahora, la pregunta en verdad. ¿Qué era lo que Mycroft Holmes había visto en un Inspector como él?

Suspiró abandonando la posibilidad de que esa noche fuera a pasar a más y entonces se levantó.

El día transcurrió para la división de Lestrade en SY. Y al finalizar todo, mientras todos desaparecían a sus casas y él comenzaba a caminar hacía su coche, un Holmes ya le esperaba recargado en el coche y con su sobrilla de lado.

— Buenas noches Señor Hol—

— Mycroft. Por favor. Dejemos las cordialidades. — Sonrío de medio lado mientras se separaba de mi auto acercándose a mí.

— Y-Yo.. Ah si.. ¿Cómo estás?.. — Sonrío un poco nervioso mirando como se acercaba.

— Bien. Esperándole la verdad.

— A-Ah…

— Escuché que no tienes planes y yo tengo unos excelentes asientos para una opera que se estrenará.. Justo en 15 minutos en el Teatro del Centro.

— A-Ah. — No sabía que contestar el peliblanco, pero la mirada intensa del Holmes le invadió y como si saliera de la nada ya le había contestado. — Claro..

— Perfecto. — Sonrió y volteo al auto del Inspector — Podemos ir en su auto. Le he dado el día a mi chofer. — Entonces el peliblanco salió del trance en el que le nhabía dejado el mayor y le abrió la puerta para después entrar él.

La noche había pasado bastante incómoda para el peliblanco, jamás se había encontrado en una "cita" con otro hombre. Y no cualquier otro hombre.. Era Mycroft Holmes por el amor de dios. Sintió que había perdido completamente la razón al tener que haber accedido a salir con alguien de esa familia.

En teoría Mycroft era mucho más diferente que Sherlock en todo estilo. Era más elegante, más cordial. Más amable y sonreía tal vez hipócritamente, pero lo hacía más que Sherlock. De vez en vez bromeaba con algún aristócrata rico que se encontraba por allí. Las facilidades que dejaba el gobierno.

Al termino de la velada le acompaño hasta su gran mansión. Se sorprendió mucho el que él tuviera aquella gran casa y Sherlock.. Escatimara con su residencia.

— Entonces.. ¿Es aquí?.. Vaya.

— ¿Mucho no es cierto? — Volteó a ver su hogar y suspiró.

— ¿No te gusta? — Ladeó sin entender u poco la cabeza

— Sí.. bueno, Me recuerda mucho a la casa donde vivíamos antes con nuestros padres. Algunas costumbres no cambian. — Sonreía y abría la puerta.

— Mycroft…— Tomó todo el valor que tenía para sacar la pregunta. — ¿Qué… Que es en realidad lo que busca de mi?

— ¿Buscar? — Comenzó a reír y le volteó a ver. — Nada.. Gregory. En realidad, Jamás había visto a un hombre… Como usted. Investigue un poco sobre usted.. — El otro solo levantó una ceja — No me malinterprete. Yo solo investigo a personas que me interesan, o que se necesitan investigar… Jamás había sentido nada por nadie. Hasta conocerlo a usted…

— Y-Yo..

— Yo sé… Y yo tampoco lo soy. Pero..

— Usted también me gusta…— Se sonró de sobremanera por haber dicho aquello. Pero era demasiado tarde para retirarlo en verdad.

— ¿En serio?...

— Sí…

— ¿Quisiera quedarse esta noche conmigo?

— Por supuesto.. Pensé que no lo pediría.

Ambos se miraron un segundo y sonrieron. Después de aquella noche, un pequeño romance comenzaba a crecer en ambos. Y aun que la mayor parte de su tiempo pasaban trabajando. En realidad se tomaban a veces respiros para estar juntos… En parís.

* * *

**Lo último se lo dedico a mi Lestrade x'D Por que roleamos y nos fuimos a paris(?)~**

**Siganme en Tuiter :) FriiJWatson.**

**Gracias por leer & si dejan Reviews! Gracias!**


End file.
